


Your Body is a Wonderland

by CookieMonstor86



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Babies, Birth, Comfort, Cute little hanyou ears, F/M, Fluff, Just the tiniest because I can't stand to really hurt my babies, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt, Sesshomaru thinks Kagome is sexy in any form, Smut, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/pseuds/CookieMonstor86
Summary: Kagome is overjoyed to be pregnant. But when self-doubt creeps in about whether or not Sesshomaru still wants her when she’s as big as a house, Sesshomaru makes sure she understands the depth of his affection and desires.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Your Body is a Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drosselmeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/gifts).



> Oh my goodness, I am so happy with this! Shout out to my beloved Troll for being my beta and Dross for suggesting this awesome challenge. All hail the fluff! 
> 
> P.S. We stan body positivity in this house.

Kagome was having a frankly horrible, terrible, no good, very bad day. 

When she had initially learned that she was pregnant, she had been ecstatic. She had a mate she loved, the court ladies had ceased to harass her, and she was ready to welcome their first child! 

But as the months went on, things became more and more difficult for her. She was obviously pregnant with multiples. She had ballooned quickly, and then moved into completely ungainly territory. She had been unable to see her feet by the fifth month, and her belly had continued to swell ever since. 

She still had two months to go, but her body _hurt_. Her back always seemed to be in spasms, her legs shook anytime she tried to walk more than short distances, and her breasts permanently ached. Then, just a week ago, she began having false contractions. The first time it happened, she called fearfully for the midwife, who examined her and explained this was common and not to worry. 

But the contractions were still painful and often kept her up at night. These combined with her other ailments turned her into a functional invalid. She had been warned it was not wise to venture anywhere without servants to help her move. Unable to do any of her normal daily activities, Kagome was reduced to spending time in the garden adjacent to her and Sesshomaru’s private rooms or in bed, reading, talking with Rin, or napping in the afternoon sunlight. 

Which led her to her second issue: Sesshomaru no longer wanted her. Or, at least she left like he didn’t. Initially, he had ravished her repeatedly in his excitement for her pregnancy, and had been fascinated by her growing belly. When she first noticed the slight curve of her abdomen, he kept her in bed the whole day, fucking her senseless and telling her how beautiful and arousing she was. 

But as her pregnancy progressed, Sesshomaru began spending less and less time with Kagome. He was obviously interested in the pups and always excited to feel them moving. He also spent a great deal of time talking with the midwife and even Kaede, the one time she made the trek from the village to see Kagome, about what preparations should be taken for the children when they arrived. 

When Sesshomaru did spend time with her, he always came with gifts. Sometimes he brought her food, sometimes it was a new kimono or a hairpin. He was always very attentive to her cravings and was good natured in the face of her mood swings and other pregnancy symptoms. As far as those things went, he was exemplary. 

But for all of that, he would not touch Kagome. While he did not rebuff her advances, as he still cuddled with her when she requested it and slept in the same bed as her, Sesshomaru would not make love with her as he had before. He had even begun spending more time than ever in his study, increasing his own duties until Kagome could sometimes go a week without seeing him during her waking hours. 

The final straw had been two days ago when Kagome, sticky from the warm weather and highly aroused, made plans to seduce her mate. She had been desperate for Sesshomaru to remind her she was his mate and not just a baby carrier. Kagome dressed in a gossamer robe Sesshomaru had gifted her as a mating present, which left her shoulders and generous bosom exposed. 

He had been distracted and reading a missive of some sort when she reached for him and kissed him on the mouth. He returned the kiss, not as passionately as she had once expected him to, but she was grateful he responded at all. She heard him take a deep breath when he pulled away, knowing he smelled her arousal.

Right as she’d pulled away and asked, “Sesshomaru, please--” a servant had entered, announcing that the Eastern lord had arrived to discuss further terms for the trade agreements. Once upon a time, Sesshomaru would have ignored that in favor of satisfying his mate. Instead, he’d given Kagome a chaste kiss on her cheek before pulling away with promises to return when negotiations had concluded. 

Kagome gaped after him, wanting to call out but being too shocked to do so as he swept out of the room. Stunned, Kagome began to cry, hurt and ashamed that he had just _left_. The next day, Kagome awoke hoping to talk to Sesshomaru, but rolled over to discover he was not in bed with her. 

When she called for a servant to ask after her mate, she was shocked to learn he had never even come to bed. He had spent the night in his study. Kagome spent the day thinking about their interaction and replaying the scene in her head. When by the end of the day she had seen hide nor hair of Sesshomaru, Kagome realized with growing horror that not only did he not desire her, but he might have been put off by her desiring him!

Sesshomaru still did not return the next day, instead sending her a short note citing the trade negotiations. Kagome decided that she had to talk to him, and now. She did her best to take some deep breaths and relax before calling for the servants to come help her dress. 

Feeling chagrin over her previous choice of clothing to seduce Sesshomaru, Kagome chose a simple but elegant kimono that only exposed the back of her neck and the column of her throat. She then had the servants help her twist up her hair in a more intricate style than usual, holding it in place with ornaments that helped lend her a regal air. 

Kagome squared her shoulders and set off in the direction of Sesshomaru’s study. She hoped she would catch him during his midday meal so he would be inclined to listen to her. 

But before she had made it down the first corridor, she was wracked with false contractions. The sudden and unexpected pain brought Kagome to her knees. She was able to weather the contractions, but realized that now that she was on her knees, it was damn near impossible for her to get up without help. 

Kagome knew she could call for a servant who would come running for his lady, but instead, she carefully shifted over to lay against the wall. She was having a frankly horrible, terrible, no good, very bad day and she was going to sit here and cry for a bit first. 

~~~

Sesshomaru made his way from his study, hoping to spend his afternoon with Kagome. The trade agreements were tedious at best and he was ready to be done with them, but needed to work quickly so they could be completed and signed before the birth. He had worked day and night on them after the sudden visit by the Eastern lord, reviewing details with his courtiers. 

When he approached their private chambers, he was greeted by the sound of loud sobs, followed quickly by the strong scent of salt, indicating that someone had been crying for a long time. 

Slightly panicked, he sped and rounded the corner, to find Kagome slumped over against one of the walls. The front of her kimono was stained with her tears and the sobs wracked her whole body. He surged forward, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her back to their rooms. 

Kagome did not even speak to him, which he thought strange. Instead, she just clutched the front of his hakama where she was seated sideways on his lap and cried all the harder. He stroked her back and allowed a gentle growl to rumble in his chest, trying to soothe her. 

Once she seemed calmer, he tipped her head back to look at her face. “Kagome, koi, what happened today? Is there something wrong with the pups? Do your legs ache today?”

Kagome’s face crumpled in tears again before she blurted out, “You don’t want me anymore!”

Sesshomaru stilled underneath her. His eyes narrowed into slits, before he menacingly growled, “Who told you of such a foolish thing?”

“You did!” Kagome wailed, the tears continuing to flow down her face. “You don’t spend as much time with me, you don’t touch me anymore, and you wouldn’t even come to bed after I tried to kiss you! You obviously don’t want me anymore!” She began to cry even harder, until her entire body was shaking with her sobs. 

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome, before bringing one of his hands up to her face and turning it upwards so she could see his eyes. “That is completely untrue.” 

Kagome shied away from the touch. “But--” Sesshomaru silenced her with a light touch of his finger to her lips. “My dearest, if you would allow this one to explain, you will see that this has been ought but a misunderstanding.” Kagome looked very doubtful, but nodded and allowed him to continue. 

Sesshomaru dropped his arm, bringing both of them to encircle Kagome in a gentle but tight embrace. “This Sesshomaru has refrained from touching you. But not because you are unsightly in some way. This one’s desire for you has grown to be…” he trailed off for a moment, contemplating which word to use, “overwhelming as this one has watched you grow round with his pups. This Sesshomaru has never spent time near a pregnant female. This one did not realize how great the changes to your body would be.”

He stroked the side of her bump lovingly, the tone of his voice gentling. “You have allowed your body to be completely reshaped to accommodate our children. This Sesshomaru dreamed of seeing you grow fat and full with his pups, but this one did not realize how beautiful you would become. You have blossomed. This Sesshomaru knows you have endured much pain as a result, and this one is in awe of your strength.”

He pulled Kagome closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. “This Sesshomaru knows that your body will be different after you have given birth. But this Sesshomaru will desire you even more then, because you delivered our pups safely into this world, and then you will use your body to continue to nourish them. This Sesshomaru will be proud to worship your being, in all its forms, with his own, to show you the depths of this one’s gratitude for the gift you have given him and desire for your sweet body.”

He stopped speaking for a few moments, pulling away to look at her face with a gentle yet searching look. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and vulnerable. “You are growing a miracle in your womb. Our pups are a miracle. If this Sesshomaru was given the choice, this one would want to be inside of you and feel your body under his hands every hour of every day.”

He turned his face away from her, eyes drifting down to her bump, arms tightening briefly. “But this Sesshomaru did not want to burden your body with his desires more than necessary. This one was worried as many pups as you are carrying, he might cause too much strain on your body. This Sesshomaru was afraid that he might cause you injury or distress.”

Sesshomaru fell silent again, burying his nose in her hair. He drew in a slightly shaky breath, but when he continued, his voice was confident once more. “In addition, this Sesshomaru was trying to work as hard as he could to ensure after our pups were born, this one would be unfettered to spend as much time as possible with you and our pups.”

He sighed heavily and turned his face back to Kagome, cupping her cheek to guide their foreheads together. “But now this Sesshomaru sees that he has neglected his mate and made her think she is somehow unworthy or undesirable in this one’s eyes. That is unacceptable.” 

He opened his eyes, pulling away to stare deeply into Kagome’s own; it hurt his heart to see the shock and confusion in them. 

“Kagome, one day, when these beautiful children of ours are grown, they will leave us. It is the sad but inevitable fate of all children to leave their parents behind. But this Sesshomaru chose you to walk beside him for the rest of our lives. Nothing will ever be as important to this one as you are, my dearest mate. Nor will this one’s desire for you wane, for no other female can ever hope to be as beautiful or strong as you.”

Kagome suddenly could not breathe; her breath was caught in her throat, stuck because she dared not let it go for fear the moment would shatter like glass in her hands. She forced herself to breathe, turning her face away from his to bury it in Sesshomaru’s neck. Kagome took several deep, calming breaths before she spoke in a trembling, small voice. “I was so afraid you thought I was disgusting.”

Sesshomaru pulled her even tighter against him, angry that he had allowed his mate to feel so many doubts about his feelings for her. He was determined to show her otherwise and felt the familiar, oft repressed urge to ravish his mate rise to the surface. 

He settled her hips more firmly against his growing erection. “That could never possibly be true. This Sesshomaru cannot even touch you when you sleep, for fear this one will try to mount you while he is still sleeping.” He spoke directly in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe gently and licking the shell of her ear. 

Kagome gasped and flushed hotly, her own desire surging. 

He narrowed his eyes, a smirk growing on his lips. “This Sesshomaru will show you the full extent of his desire for you, koi. Prepare yourself.” He moved Kagome to lay back on the futon and began propping her up with pillows until she was reclining on a small throne of sorts. She squealed with the sudden motion, but let Sesshomaru rearrange her as he pleased. 

Sesshomaru could smell the growing arousal from between Kagome’s legs and longed to taste, but reminded himself he will be slow, since he has so much to make up for. “This Sesshomaru is going to worship all of your body. This one will tell you with his words and actions how much this one loves you, desires you, needs you.”

As he spoke he went about gently taking down her hair, removing the ornaments and shaking the tresses out around her shoulders. He then moved to her kimono, and following his vow, with every inch of skin revealed, he kissed it softly, peppering her entire body in the soft caresses. He left no bite marks, but instead treated her flesh as if it was a priceless fruit, too delicate to handle without the utmost care. 

He paid special attention to her breasts, kissing and nipping at her nipples with exquisite care until Kagome moaned under his ministrations. “Your breasts are magnificent. Seeing them swell with so much milk makes this one jealous that he will have to share with our pups. It gives this Sesshomaru great pleasure to see your body so ripe and full.” 

He pulled one nipple entirely into his mouth, sucking and rolling it against his tongue. He popped off after teasing it for many minutes before switching to the other nipple. Kagome shifted restlessly below him, helpless to his whims and needing more, but basking in the all-consuming attention of her mate. 

After her garments were removed, Sesshomaru knelt between her spread legs, placing his hands on her belly. He rubbed the stretched skin lovingly, pressing kisses to each individual stretch mark. Kagome felt her face heat with shame, and pushed at his head, the only part of his she could reach. “Sesshomaru, don’t look at those. They look hideous.” Sesshomaru plucked her hands away from his face and brought them to her belly, using her fingers to trace the biggest marks. 

“This Sesshomaru hoped that you would conceive as soon as this one mated you. You smelled like earth after the rain, like blooming flowers unfurling their petals to the sun. This Sesshomaru wanted to plant his seed in you and watch it grow, to hold our pups in this one’s arms. Knowing you were pregnant made this one wish to roar from the mountain tops with joy. These are your battle scars, koi. Never be ashamed of them, for they are proof you grew life inside of you.” 

Tears began to seep from the corners of Kagome’s eyes, as she let the feelings of love and desire wash over her body with her mate’s sweet words. She let her eyes slide closed, and let a smile creep over her face. For the first time in weeks, she felt a sense of hope and peace spark in her chest. 

She felt Sesshomaru begin to slide down her body, headed towards her slick center. She reached out for him blindly, her fingers finding purchase in his hair. “Wait, come back. I want to feel you inside me first.” Sesshomaru growled a bit at being denied his prize, but rose back up to loom over her. “Koi, this Sesshomaru will taste you later. It has been too long since this one has had the pleasure of drinking from your honeyed lips.”

Kagome smiled wider, before drawing him down for a kiss. She murmured against his lips “Later. I need you inside first. I have missed you.” He kissed her deeply, keeping his arms on either side of her body to keep from crushing her. When he pulled away from the kiss, it was to lean back and divest himself of his own clothes. 

As soon as he had disrobed himself, he paused for a moment to take his fill of Kagome; splayed on the pillows and flushed with arousal and exertions, her body glowed in the afternoon light. “Ah, my goddess, what would this Sesshomaru do without you?” he rumbled as he knelt down between her legs again, bringing his hard cock to her dripping entrance and slowly pushing inside. 

Kagome groaned at the intrusion even as she welcomed it with open arms. He felt right within her, stroking her pulsing walls with his hard shaft. Once he was seated inside, he did not fuck her as she was accustomed to. Instead, he rotated his hips, pressing against her favorite spots inside her slick channel. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome breathless while he teased her with his cock, slowly building the tension in her core. 

He would sometimes stop his relentless kisses to simply press his forehead against hers, mingling their breaths and pants as he continued to move inside her. When Kagome’s breath came in short pants and her minute movements grew more and more desperate, Sesshomaru gently bit Kagome’s bottom lip before releasing her lips to lean back. 

He began a soft, easy rhythm with his hips, thrusting into Kagome slowly but deeply, driving her higher and higher. As Kagome climbed closer to her peak, he reached down to slowly circle the pearl above her entrance. Sesshomaru had barely begin to stroke it when Kagome felt the slow, gentle cresting of her release come over her. It was not the tsunami she remembered from before, but like a series of waves, rolling gently over her but providing her with an equally deep sense of satisfaction. 

Sesshomaru felt his mates tender yet steady convulsions around his shaft and followed her to his own peak, spilling inside her. Kagome relished the burst of warmth inside her, for it was a sensation she had dearly missed in their separation. Sesshomaru bent down to claim her lips again, basking in each other’s presence. He pulled away for just a moment to whisper against her lips. “This Sesshomaru has missed you, Kagome. This one is home.” 

Kagome giggled, nuzzing his cheek with her own. “Welcome home, my love.”

He pulled out her before helping her to turn on her side, moving pillows and blankets and need be. Once she was settled comfortably, Sesshomaru slid in behind her, relishing the feel of her skin on his after so many months of going without. He slid his arms around her torso, tucking them up under her breasts, and whispered in her ear as they snuggled together. 

“This Sesshomaru will be beside you through it all, Kagome. There is no one else this one would have chosen, for no one is as perfect and strong as you. This Sesshomaru will spend the rest of his life proving this to you.”

~~~~

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Kagome. Sesshomaru made a point to set aside his duties and spend time with her. He was there when she woke up, when she slept, when she felt the babies move, and when she was in pain from the strain of carrying such a heavy litter.

He massaged her feet and back when they ached, and carried her from place to place. He never seemed to let her feet touch the floor, which would have bothered her, but she really was tired from this whole growing babies business, so she did not protest when he insisted on moving her from place to place. 

He made love to her whenever she asked, and often initiated it himself, pressing his face against her swollen belly and burying his face in her plump breasts. He would take her again and again so slowly Kagome would weep tears of joy as he caressed her body. He always wiped them away with his tongue or fingers, and repeated how much he loved her and their children. 

Every day, he whispered to her of how strong she was, how beautiful, how miraculous he thought she was for creating life within her. Sesshomaru even began speaking to the pups himself, telling them how eager their parents are to meet them, and how he hoped they would be as strong and compassionate as their mother, who was certainly stronger than their father could ever hope to be. 

One morning, after another night of more false contractions, Kagome protested that he was spending all his time with her, noting that he was defeating his original purpose of making more time for after the pups were born. Sesshomaru stated in a very calm and matter of fact tone that nothing should be more important than his mate and his pups, not even his duties. Kagome promptly burst into tears, and Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms to let her cry on his chest. 

When her tears finally dried up, he licked her cheeks clean of salt and nuzzled her neck. Kagome finally mustered up a small smile, and reached up to hug his neck. As she did so, she felt a sharp tug in her belly and then a sudden waterfall of fluid from between her legs. Before she could even comprehend what that meant, she was swept up again by an agitated Sesshomaru, who barked for servants and midwives and for them to come _now_.

While Sesshomaru laid her on the futon in the room that had been set aside for the birth, Kagome stayed quiet, watching him issue orders amid the chaos of preparation. A smile creeped over her face the longer she sat propped up on the pillows. 

Right as the midwife arrived, and began insisting that it was time for Sesshomaru to leave, she startled the whole room by bursting into loud, joyous laughter. Everyone snapped their heads to look at their lady, who was smiling as widely as she could and for the first time in months radiated pure unadulterated joy. 

“Sesshomaru! We finally get to meet our pups! Please, please say you’ll stay with me. I need you beside me. It will give me strength.”

The midwife, who had been attempting to physically block Sesshomaru outside the room, merely sighed and allowed him to go to Kagome. Kagome’s smile became even brighter, and Sesshomaru knew in his heart that nothing would ever be as precious to him as this woman. 

~~~~

The birth was easy, so much easier than expected. The midwife had anticipated trouble, with such a large litter. Instead, Kagome breezed through the labor, clutching Sesshomaru’s hands with a bone crushing force. Sesshomaru did not mind the slight ache in his hands after the birth was done. It was a small price to pay for the sight he beheld before him now. 

Kagome was safely ensconced in the little den of soft blankets, pillows, and other items Sesshomaru made for her in their room, all four pups curled up in her arms. They were fat, tiny, wriggly things who cooed and babbled constantly. The three boys and one girl all had soft, floppy ears atop their head, though only the oldest boy had the bright silver of his father while the rest were the midnight of their mother. Their little girl had been born last, and she was the smallest of them all. 

Kagome was nursing them in turns, soothing the ones who weren’t currently latched to her nipples. When she finished with the first two pups, she handed over two silver and black headed little boys to their father. 

Sesshomaru stared in wonder down at his sons, marveling at the tininess of their hands and features. His oldest son watched him with calm, clear eyes, the bright sparkling blue of their mother looking back at him. Sesshomaru’s own blue crescent was mirrored on his son’s forehead, and Sesshomaru leaned down to press a kiss to the center of it. 

The motion disturbed the other baby in his arms, who was not happy to be woken from his milk-induced stupor. His gold eyes and maroon marks on his cheek matched that of his other brother in Kagome’s arms. Sesshomaru had a sense of foreboding that the two black haired boys would use their identical looks to their advantage when they were older. Sesshomaru held both of them close, soothing them with soft rumbles from his chest. 

Once both of them were asleep, he saw Kagome had done the same for the other two. His daughter looked almost comically small next to her brother, but she had proved herself to have the loudest voice out of all the pups. She too had her father’s golden eyes, but instead of stripes, she had inherited her father’s blue crescent. 

Kagome had commented in an offhand, tired voice in the birthing room that she could already tell their daughter would be the envy of all other beauties in the Western Lands. Sesshomaru had ignored the remark, if only because he had not even had his pups for a day and he was already loath to think about them leaving him so soon. 

He noticed Kagome’s eyes were beginning to flutter, a sure sign she was struggling to stay awake. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, before he laid down beside Kagome in their den. He transferred the other two children into his arms. Kagome somewhat sleepily protested, but Sesshomaru merely rumbled at her. “Go to sleep, koi. You have done enough work today. Rest. We will be right beside you when you wake up.” 

Kagome’s eyes slid shut, and within minutes, her breathing evened out into the rhythm of sleep. Sesshomaru stayed awake for a bit longer, but feeling the gentle rise and fall of his pups breathing and hearing Kagome’s own deep breaths, combined with the soft and happy scent of new pups lulled him into sleep as well. 

When Kagome awoke a few hours later, she started when she could not immediately see her pups in the soft candle light of the room. But when she turned her head slightly, she saw Sesshomaru slumbering at her side, with their children sound asleep on his chest. Kagome’s eyes welled over, unable to stop the flow of tears. She stroked Sesshomaru’s face, unable to contain her joy and happiness and sense that everything was somehow unmistakably perfect. 

Sesshomaru chuffed a bit in his sleep at her caress, and mumbled, “Kagome,” but did not wake. In the soft light of their room, still exhausted, sore, and out of sorts, Kagome felt her heart grow lighter in her chest. She had her pups, her mate, and the knowledge in her heart that even when those feelings of not being enough crept it again, Sesshomaru would banish them with his love. She laid down again beside him and let sleep take her. 

In this moment, her world was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Kairou for drawing my babies!! She gave me not one, but TWO versions!!!! They are as chubby and adorable as I envisioned them!!! If you liked the art, please go support her at Deviant Art! 
> 
> <https://www.deviantart.com/watoshimi-kairou/gallery>


End file.
